The invention relates to an internal urinary catheter, especially an internal urinary catheter for male patients having obstructive uropathy or urinary incontinence.
Catheterization of the bladder with flexible rubber tubes to relieve obstructed urine flow in male patients is a well established procedure. Chronic obstruction may be treated by intermittent (several times per day) straight catheterization or by placement of an indwelling catheter. Intermittent self-catheterization is an uncomfortable procedure that also incurs the risk of repeated urinary infections. Conventional indwelling catheters invariably become colonized with bacteria and also require an attached collecting bag. Urinary incontinence is extremely difficult to treat; artificial sphincters must be surgically implanted and are prone to many complications.
Numerous attempts have been made at developing internal urinary catheters. However, these devices include complicated valve mechanisms and the like, which lead to complications during use of same, particularly with respect to complicated valve components which are exposed to urine during use and which increase the likelihood of bacteria colonization. The need remains for an internal urinary catheter having a simple but reliable valve structure.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide an internal urinary catheter having a reliable and easily operable valve which does not have complicated valve components exposed to urine during use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a urinary catheter having a valve which is easily operated by a patient.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a urinary catheter which can be reliably positioned with respect to the bladder and urethra.
It is another object of the invention to provide an internal urinary catheter having an insertion member for activating catheter retention members when the catheter is within the urethra.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method for catheterization and use of a catheter in accordance with the present invention.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.